pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Champion Plasma Releaser
The Champion Plasma releaser is a c a n c e r weapon created by Mlgdash. It is not obtainable because Mlgdash said so. Or WILL it be released?????? |released = heck yesn't|efficiency/_damage = 2.1.2.3.2.1.2.3.2.1.2.3.2.1.2.3.|fire_rate = 0.01|capacity = 1230|mobility = 14999990|accuracy = heck non't|range = very not short|upgrades = HAHAHAHAHAH|theme = champion phemed|supported_maps = who hecking knows|cost = mega frick|level_required = Level -30000000006|image1 = Plasma Releaser (1).png}} Appearence I also also also tried. Stratagy * What if I told you * that Pixel gun still can be good? * You punks just don't give a s@!$ * about the current positive aspects * about this game, you know? * When will you learn that * telling other people to hate Pixel gun * is considered the most absurd * thing to do? * When will you learn that bullying * the devs is only making the game * worse for yourselves * you know? * I never thought I would lose respect * for you haters. * Ranting, hating, and * bullying other people for playing this game. * When will you learn that Pixel gun still CAN be good? * If you don't like this game * then simply don't play it. * If you want to make others hate the game * and telling the devs to commit suicide, * you may as well jump off a cliff * or consider yourself jailed. Counters * You ignorant f%#ks * that don't give a crap. * The only thing you haters do all day * is rant, hate, or bash people for liking the game, * and sometimes even calling them gæ. * Yes, there may be some stuff * in this game that needs some improvements. * Yes. there is some things * you may not currently like about this game. * But once you think outside of the box * and think around the issues inside the game, * Pixel gun can still be good, you know? * Rather then telling other people to delete the game * Oreo, WRobot, Baka, * BlackIST, Fakedefault, Lemonⁿᵒˢˡᵉᵉᵖ * and other people like you guys * will never realize that * hating the game * and telling or forcing others * to hate the game * is only making a great fool of yourselves, you know? * You may call your rants, hate comments, or criticism * "opinions"n'stuff, * but how do you expect Anton and the devs * to make the game better * when all they're seeing is your * stupid a$$ rants * when you're just the one that * doesn't know how to play the game. * How do I enjoy the game when * all I'm thinking about * is your stupid hate comments, * with you guys claiming them as "the truth" * when they're just your god d@$m opinions. * In this case, you will call me * aN sTuPid nOoB tHaT dEserVes tO dIe * wIth tHis sTupId gaMe, * well, when no one's listening to you, * the only person your making fun of * is yourself. * Roses are red, * Pixel gun isn't dead, * go smack your pp * until it becomes red. * The only thing you haters want * is someone to actually give you better proof * about why you should hate this game, * I'm sorry, what's that I hear? * There's nothing even good about Pixel gun anymore? * That's the most absurd thing that anyone can hear, * as there has to be still at least one good thing * about this game. * Now what, you want me to prove to you haters * all the good things about this game? * If I were to let you guys prove * I'm pretty sure the only thing * that you f#$ks would say is * "This game is good for bullying, * and that's what they all say" * HELL NO! If you want to bully or make fun * of this game, * maybe you can f@$ck with your mom. * Isn't that the same? * If you claim that this game is only getting worse, * you may simply consider yourself retarded. * You can say this game is getting worse AND better, * but just worse? Hell no! * How about controlling your mouth * when someone claims that they like the game * instead of just bashing them with * your usual crappy hate comments. * How about stop calling others gæ * just because they play Pixel gun. * There's nothing really wrong with that, you know? * How about just let others enjoy the game * instead of just straight up telling to quit * like SOME people always do. Theme Very canser canser canser femed Supported maps ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Weapon setups also ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Trivia * also also ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * also also also ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * HELL YEA I CAN DO DIS ALL DAY IF I WANT TO! * also also also also ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * WARNING: MASS SPAM INCOMING * also also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also also ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * also also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also also also also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also also also also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also also also also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also also also also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also alsoalso also also also ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Category:Joke Weapon Category:Backup Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Radiation Category:Single shots